


Glimpse

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Future Lucy and Flynn talk, confessions are made, promises too.





	Glimpse

For a moment back he had doubted she would talk to him at all, then her eyes met him and he swallowed down hard for some unknown reason.  
Future Wyatt was watching her, watching them, not like a jealous boyfriend, but as a friend that seemed concerned.  
“May I talk to you?” she asked them, much to present Lucy’s surprise and to everyone else on the bunker.  
Flynn nodded.  
“Wait, are you…?” Lucy began, Future Lucy turned to look at her and the younger version went suddenly silent.  
The older Lucy faced Garcia again. “You did a good job, things changed, but that’s not what I want to talk to you about” she looked around to the others. “I want to talk to you in private”  
“Sure” he replied and started walking, she passed him, took him to his bedroom.  
There was no denying the confusion he felt, however, there was also no debate about the answers he needed.  
She was pacing around the room like a big cat in a cage when he finally turned to face her.  
“What can I do for you?” he asked the stranger version of the woman he knew.  
“I’ll ask you to listen to me, to trust me again,” Future Lucy said. “I need you to stay out of one of the missions”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’ll die if you go,” she said, eyes on his. “I want you to do this not for me, but for the Lucy that you have now, for the Lucy you’re in love with”  
He blinked, opened his mouth to try to say something but she was faster.  
“I know about it, you don’t have to explain it to me. I’m not your Lucy, she is, it’s very selfish and I know, but she doesn’t have to go through what I did” the man can see the pain in her face, the anger on her tone. Her eyes were avoiding his.  
“It was not your fault, whatever happened to me”  
“You don’t know that!”  
“I know that whatever you did, I don’t blame you”  
Their eyes met and hers were watery.  
“Is there something else I should know?” he tried, “What are we to each other, Lucy?”  
“You already know the answer to that”  
“I need to know”  
“No, you don’t” she fought, “All you need to do is to hear me, don’t go to the mission”  
“Were we…?”  
“Yes,” she confessed. “Yes and I loved him and I lost him, that’s why I need you to listen to me. It’s not just for the team, it’s for me and it’s for her”  
He nodded. “I won’t go”  
A small smile appeared on her lips and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but something in her face shifted, she nodded to herself and started walking away. “Come on, we have to get back. I’ll tell you the mission before we leave”  
“Lucy”  
She looked over her shoulder. “I knew when I went back to São Paulo, thought you’d be back when I got home, I don’t want to get my hopes up again… Please be careful”  
“You’ll find a way, you always do”  
Future Lucy couldn’t fight back the smile. “I know”  
She left and he took a moment before following her.


End file.
